Solamente ideas
by Maurox000
Summary: aquí verán solo ideas que tengo planeado iniciar pero que ustedes eligaran cual inicie. Uno es solamente Riasxissei y los otros lo nose si sera harem o solamente tendra una o dos mujeres


**HOLA**

 **Como verán en el resumen estos son simplemente ideas que hace tiempo las tenía que no pude escribirlas ya que tengo suficiente con mis historias actuales**

 **Sin embargo es mucha la emoción de saber cómo va seguir la historia, ni yo sé cómo sigue la historia porque solo son ideas al principio**

 **Es por eso que los tengo aquí leyendo porque después de mucho pensarlo decidí escribir una sola, ustedes decidirán cual de todas les llamo la atención y el que tenga más votos lo empezare a escribir**

 **ATENCION: los siguientes resúmenes, algunas no tiene nada que ver con las serie original y otras sí, ¿Qué significa? Las historias lo único que lo relaciona con la serie original son los personajes y son solo personas normales que tienen los mismos problemas que tenían y otros siguen el transcurso de la trama original**

 **Con eso dicho, lean las historias y vean cual más le llamo la atención**

 **(Como no tengo los títulos pondré números para así identificarlo)**

* * *

 **1°**

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve aquí?

¿Cuánto tiempo sufrí?

¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar…solo?

Esas mismas preguntas me la hago todos los días desde que empezó esta mierda de vida

Desde niño siempre supe que no era como los demás. Era más inteligentes que otros niños con tan solo 4 años y tuve una fuerza superior que no sabía controlar

Y mis ojos… estos malditos ojos. Nadie se acercaba a mí por el miedo que generaba al mirarlos

Ambos ojos tenían su iris de color rojo, todos creían que un demonio se apodero de mi cuerpo, que no era yo si no otro

Pero no me importo, sus vidas no me importan ya que solamente me importa dos vidas…mis padres

Ellos siempre me cuidaron, siempre me quisieron, sacrificaron todo para estar a su lado

Sus amigos siempre le decían que tenían que llevarme a un exorcista para matarme ya que no era normal que tuviera mis cualidades sin embargo ellos no le importo así que abandonaron todas sus amistades

Sus familiares eran iguales que sus amigos, le decían que no tenía derecho de vivir y que debería morir sin embargo ellos no le importo y abandonaron sus apellidos y se lo cambiaron como hyoudou

Siempre que paseábamos veía las miradas de odios que nos lanzaban pero a mis padres nunca les importo y siguieron queriéndome como

Fueron los mejores años de mi vida… hasta que llego ese día!

¡Esos malnacidos… nos vendieron! ¡Vi con mis propios ojos como mataban a mi padre y a mi abusaban de mi madre! ¡No contento con eso me llevaron con ellos lejos de mi hogar!

Lo último que vi, fue a mi madre diciéndome "te amamos" con una sonrisa

Desde ese momento me prometí una cosa… mataría a los causantes a esas personas… a esos malditos hombres con alas negras

* * *

 **2°**

Estuve enamorada por 7 años de mi mejor amigo, él era tres años mayor que yo pero no me importo

Cuando tenía apenas 5 años el vino por primera vez, era rubio con una mirada de sinceridad y yo me enamore a primera vista con su sonrisa

Claro que no se lo podía decir así que espere por 6 años para tener por le menos edad suficiente para estar con el

Lo veía siempre a escondida y de cómo varias niñas de su edad se le confesara y el aceptaba

Me daba rabia sin embargo nunca tuve el valor de decir mi sentimientos

Para cuando cumplí 12 años, decidí decírselo así que lo cite en un parque

Él era mucho más guapo con tan solo 15 años que otros niños aunque era normal ya que venía de una familia prestigiosa

Con esfuerzo le dije el amor que tenía por él y le pedí que fuera mi novio, por la vergüenza baje la mirada sin mirar lo que se encargaría de romper mi corazón

Esa sonrisa…la que antes era una amabilidad ahora era de una arrogante

Me dijo muchas cosas que rompían solamente mi corazón

Desde ese momento empecé a odiar el amor y a los hombres

Cuando cursaba mi último año inesperadamente vino un joven que tenía un aura de misterio

Quien iba decir que él iba dar vuelta mi mundo

* * *

 **3°**

Hace mucho tiempo en las guerras de las tres facciones, los líderes de cada facción en una de sus batallas se encontraron a 3 niños en un bosque

Cada uno vio cada aura que tenía: blanca, plateado y rojo

Antes que cada uno se retirara tomo a un niño

El líder de los cielos tomo una niña peliblanca de apenas 7 años, su mirada transmitía amabilidad e inocencia

El líder del Gregory tomo a un niño castaño de 8 años, su mirada transmitía indiferencia

El líder de los demonio tomo una niña pelinegra de 7 años, su mirada transmitía malicia y superioridad

Con el pasar de los años cada uno se volvió fuerte solo por un motivo: recuperar a sus hermanos del enemigo

 **4°**

* * *

Rias gremory vivía diariamente con estrés, sus padres estaban muy ocupado por ser jefes de una gran empresa internacional y querían que ella se casara con el heredero de otra empresa

Lo único que la mantiene contenta era SU amor por su mejor amigo que era lo contrario de ella, un joven humilde y pobre que vive feliz con lo que tiene

Se conocían cuando tenían 13 años y de inmediato se hicieron amigos

Ella era feliz al estar al lado de su mejor amigo sin embargo todo se derrumbó cuando llegaron al instituto kuoh, el no pasaba tiempo como antes con ella

Rias no contenta con eso empieza tener celos ya que temía que le quitaran a SU hombre

Y llego un momento que no soporto eso que empezó a tomar medida drásticas para que su mejor amigo este siempre al lado suyo… asesinato

* * *

 **Bien eso sería todos, tengo más pero creo que es suficiente**

 **Como dije ustedes elegirán cuál de todos les llamo la atención y me dirán en los reviews**

 **Eso sería todo**

 **nos vemos, se despide su amigo Maurox000**

 **PD: solo importa cual llamo su atencion si no entendieron**


End file.
